gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Stations in GTA 2
In [[Grand Theft Auto 2|'Grand Theft Auto 2']], each area features five radio stations from a pool of eleven, in which one of them would be played as the player drives most vehicles in game. Unlike the previous game ([[GTA London 1969|''GTA London 1969]]), in this edition Rockstar returns to use mostly original songs, like in [[GTA 1|GTA 1]]. Notably, this was the first game in the series where commercials were introduced in radio stations, a feature that would be repeated in subsequent games. Commercials for fictional products, using recognizable tropes and clichés used in real life commercials, are advertised in humorous ways in the game. DJ talk was greatly improved and now more humorous chats by them are introduced, in previous games the radio stations featured little to no commentary by DJs. For the first time, all DJs are named. This list includes also the names of the products that were advertised, news/weather and promo's. Where there is written N/A the song hasn't been yet related to the right name or the product name advertised isn't understood. Changing radio stations for preference was possible in the PC version by using the "F1" function key, and in the Playstation version by pressing the "up" directional button. Each gang also has its own radio station that transmits within a limited area. Radio Stations :Unless noted, the year of release for these songs is that of [[GTA 2|GTA 2]]: 1999. :1 - This is a licensed song. Head Radio Head Radio has 2 alternating DJs: Phanny Joe Styles and Johnny Riccaro. Depending on which DJ is on charge, the station changes its format: with Phanny Joe Styles it plays pop and dance, while with Johnny Riccaro it plays rock and jazz. It is the city's largest commercial radio station and can be received in all areas of the game. It is also the longest sound file of all the radio stations: 24 minutes as opposed to the regular 12 minutes. The frequency of this station ranges from 69 to 89 FM, according to a station ID. Songs with Phany Joe Styles: *Apostles of Funk - ''Yellow Butter *(Ad: Jizz Drive) *Pussywillows - Real Love *NEWS *(Ad: Perk Up (from SRS)) *Davidson - All I Wanna Do''1 *The One - ''Southpark Songs with Johnny Riccaro: *Bula Matari - Taxi Drivers (1996)1 *Flytronix - Pendulum (1998)1 *NEWS ("brought to you by Pit Stick") *Anna - Do It On Your Own *(Ad: Endurodom) *Testing - My Tiny World The song "Taxi Drivers" was censored in the PlayStation version of the game - some lyrics were interrupted by the sounds of horns. Rockstar Radio Rockstar Radio is hosted by Sammy Starock and plays pop and rock. It broadcasts from the Downtown District. According to Sammy Starock, people regularly send letter bombs to the station. *Stikki Fingerz - Holdin' It Out For You *WEATHER *(Ad: Pizza Cake) *Conor & Jay - Vegas Road *(Ad: 3rd World Bank) *On-air phone calls from "listeners" *Track 7 - I Wanna Phunk''1 (samples T Express's "Give Up The Funk (Let's Dance)") KREZ KREZ is hosted by Richie T and plays hip hop, rap and jazzstep. It broadcasts from the Residential District. *Negro Vs. Conner - ''Showin' Me Love *E=MC Good Times - Jacking In Hilltown *Flytronix - Past Archives (1998)1 *Numb - How It's Done Lo-Fi FM Lo-Fi FM is hosted by DJ Dai and plays classic rock, oldies and funk. It broadcasts from the Industrial District. DJ Dai is Welsh and seems to have no ties to gangs in the area. *Stylus Exodus - Toucan Pie *(Ad: DNA Food (from Zaibatsu)) *Bert Reid's Guitar Trio - A Cool Day In Downtown *(Ad: Silky Milky (by Zaibatsu)) *(Ad: Flipper Dolphin) *NEWS *Tammy Boness & The Swingin' Mammaries - The Diner *WEATHER *Cow Tastes Good - Surf City Futuro FM Futuro FM is hosted by Dean Frantz and plays dance, jazz-oriented pop and funk. It broadcasts from the Downtown District and can be received in all three areas. It is sponsored by the Zaibatsu corporation and filled with promotions for their products. *Reed - L.E.D. *(Ad: Orgasmo Bars) *Davidson - All I Wanna Do''1 *NEWS *Zaibatsu Promo *WEATHER ("brought to you by Oxy-Pure") *(''Ad: Genie (by Krishna Medicine)) *Spangly Feet - Dazed & Confuzed *Stylus Exodus - Toucan Pie Funami FM Funami FM is hosted by Teriyaki-chan and plays acid electronic music similiar to drum and bass. It broadcasts from the Downtown District and is the station most favored by the Yakuza gang. Teriyaki-chan is a frantically screaming Japanese girl (with a varied high-pitch voice) whose speech is unintelligible apart from a few random phrases in English. The imaging voice of the station is that of a man that speaks English with a Japanese accent. *Toys Are Real - Flymutha *(Ad: Zoom Zoom (from Zaibatsu)) *Future Loop - Garage Acid *4 How Much 4 - O2N *(Ad: Lad Rover) *Ido - Ball Blaster *(Ad: S-Uzi) Lithium FM Lithium FM is hosted by Spaz Funbags, who seems to be schizophrenic, and plays random music, including electronic rock, oldies, techno and christian pop. It broadcasts from the Downtown District and is the station most favored by the Loonies gang. *Tsunami - F.A.G. Filter *Tammy Boness & The Swingin' Mammaries - The Diner *(Ad: Crazy CJ's) *(Ad: S-Uzi) *Voice Box - Computer Lust *NEWS *(Ad: Leaded Gasoline) *Rev. Rooney & The Rocksta Choir - God Bless All The Universe King 130.7 King 130.7 is hosted by Marshall Nash, and plays punk, alternative rock and pop. It broadcasts from the Residential District and is the station most favored by the Redneck gang. Marshall Nash has a Southern accent and posts announcements of escaped convicts who have bounties posted on their heads. *(Ad: Cerama-teeth/Cocoa Fizz) *Bula Matari - Taxi Drivers (1996)1 *Testing - My Tiny World *Stikki Fingerz - Holdin' It Out For You *(Ad: Credex Gold) *Sterlin - Standing On My Own Osmosis Radio Osmosis Radio is hosted by DJ Mama Doc and plays dance-pop, electro-pop and house music. It broadcasts from the Residential District and is the station most favored by the Scientists gang. Mama Doc, like the Scientists, is either Icelandic or Scandinavian. * Davidson - All I Wanna Do''1 *Pussywillows - ''Real Love *(Ad: Endurodom) *Anna - Do It On Your Own *NEWS *(Ad: Perk Up) *Track 7 - I Wanna Phunk''1 (samples T Express's "Give Up The Funk (Let's Dance)") Heavenly Radio Heavenly Radio is hosted by Venus Ordelia and plays christian pop and soft pop. It broadcasts from the Industrial District and is the station most favored by the Krishnas gang. Listeners are continuously urged by Venus Ordelia to convert. *Krishna Promo *Rev. Rooney & The Rocksta Choir - ''God Bless All The Universe *Krishna Promo *(Ad: Hush) *Krishna Promo *Sterlin - Standing On My Own *(Ad: Pizza Cake) *NEWS *Zoneboys - Amazing Grace KGBH KGBH is hosted by DJ Bomba Tomba and Prodo, and plays classic rock and techno. It is a pirate radio that broadcasts from the Industrial District, and is the station most favored by the Russian Mafia. The name "KGBH" is a portmanteau of the Soviet KGB and grievous bodily harm (GBH). DJ Bomba Tomba and Prodo frequently encounter both technical and personal problems that interfere with their broadcasts, as they broadcast via a tape machine. *Requests *Cow Tastes Good - Surf City *Spangly Feet - Dazed & Confused *Tsunami - F.A.G. Filter Miscellaneous tracks Intro track This song is played continuously in the selection menus. It is not played in any radio station in-game. *E-Z Rollers - Short Change (1998) Credits track This song is played during the credits. It is heard once during a promo but it is not played completely in any of the radio stations. However, it is used in a jingle at Osmosis Radio. *Scrapyard Mongrels - I Love This Feeling (Stoned Again) Radio promo track This song is played only on a small promo section for radio stations, and as such can be never found in-game. *DJ Rap & Aston - Rhythm (1994) GTA 2: The Movie soundtrack The soundtrack solely originates from the Moving Shadow label, which means it's completely Drum and Bass. The songs are never heard on any radio station (except for Past Archives). *Successful Criminals - Music Madness (1998) *Inter Orbit Communication - Short Wave Café (1998) *Dom & Roland - Thunder (1998) *JMJ and Richie - The Score (1998) *Flytronix - Air Surf (1998) *PFM - Cruising Detroit 98' (1998) *Flytronix - Past Archives (1998) *E-Z Rollers - Short Change (1998) Trivia * The number of new songs in this soundtrack is 30. ** There are 15 songs repeating from another radio (for example, Davidson's "All I Wanna Do" is heard in 3 different radios), so in total the radio soundtrack presents 45 songs. * The year with the most songs is 1999, with 27 songs. ** The only songs that aren't from that year are Bula Matari's "Taxi Drivers" (1996) and Flytronix's "Pendulum" and "Past Archives" (both from 1998). * [[Grand Theft Auto 2|'Grand Theft Auto 2']] ''was the first game in the GTA series where commercials were introduced in the radio stations, advertizing fictional products or services in humorous ways. This is a feature that would become recurrent in the series. * Vastly improved DJs talk, previous radio stations featured little to no commentary by DJs. * For the first time in the game series, all DJs have names. * Two fictional bands make a reprise from [[GTA 1|GTA 1]]: Stylus Exodus ("Pootang Shebang", "Toucan Pie") and Stikki Fingerz ("4 Letter Love", "Holdin' It Out For You). * Each gang in the game owns a radio station. * Although the player destroys the Futuro FM building during the mission Radio Za-Za!, the station still continues playing afterwards. * The game uses a generic police radio track used in countless films, series and games ("5 George K, number 30 Broad street" is said in the track). This police track was used too in [[GTA 1|GTA 1]] and [[GTA III|GTA III]]. * The radio of [[GTA Advance|GTA Advance]] is made of instrumental versions of Slumpussy's "This Life" from [[GTA 1|GTA 1]]' 'and the following songs from [[GTA 2|GTA 2]]: ** E=MC Good Times - ''Jacking In Hilltown ** Reed - L.E.D. ** Apostles of Funk - Yellow Butter ** Toys Are Real - Flymutha ** The One - Southpark ** Numb - How It's Done ** Voice Box - Computer Lust es:Radios de Grand Theft Auto 2 ru:Радиостанции в GTA 2 Soundtracks Category:Radio Category:Radio Stations in GTA 2